


Undercover

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Leader Snoke suspects there is a traitor in the First Order. He sends Kylo Ren and General Hux to uncover the treacherous politician and bring them to swift justice.</p><p>But there's a problem. How to make two people who despise each other work together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orders

General Hux struggled to stand his ground under the intense scrutiny of the ghostly figure that rose above him. He imagined the creature groaning and creaking as its bones shifted and its misshapen head leaned forward slightly.  
"You dare to doubt my direct order, general?"  
Hux stuttered.  
"N-no supreme leader. I merely suggest that... that Phasma would be... um... a better–"  
"You think," Snoke snapped Hux's protest short, "Phasma is better than you? If that is the case then send her to me in your place for I have no further use for you." The uncomfortable gaze turned away. "Kylo Ren."  
"Yes, master!" Ren stepped forward, shouldering Hux aside.  
"You understand what I am asking of you?"  
"I will seek out and destroy the traitor!" Ren stood straighter, a determined face lifted to his idol. "I will not fail you."  
"I know." Snoke's face twisted. Hux realised the ancient-looking creature was attempting to form a smile. The air seemed too thick to breathe and Hux wondered if it might drown him. "General, I will forgive your lack of faith," Hux swallowed and nodded in apology, his throat too tight to produce words and his ribs struggling to move to let his lungs fill, "this time. You will accompany Kylo Ren in disguise to assess the situation from a military perspective while my chosen one gathers information to root out treachery and disloyalty."  
"Understood," Hux felt a rush of cool air in his throat and the tightness lift from his chest. "Thank you supreme leader."  
"Go and make preparations, general."  
Hux saluted, turned and marched smartly out of the conference chamber. Outside he allowed himself a moment to lean on the wall and feel the cool durasteel, solid and real under his hand. Three breaths later Hux marched to the bridge. It would not do for Ren to exit the conference chamber and witness such weakness.

"General." Hux turned and gave Ren his best sabacc-face. If Ren noticed Hux's irritation he ignored it. "We have much to discuss."  
Hux nodded, a single, curt dip of his head. "You can make an appointment." He picked up the datapad from the console beside him and poised his stylus over it. "Hm. I can see you–"  
"General!"  
"–for fifteen minutes at the end of beta shift. Shall we say conference room three?"  
"NOW, general. The Supreme Leader said–"  
Hux suppressed a smirk and glared into the slits in Ren's helmet. "Master Ren, Leader Snoke insisted on my participation in your mission because of my genius as a strategist. As such I require time to think, undisturbed, before we have anything that merits discussion." Hux tapped on the datapad and turned back to the console beside him. "Unamo, report?"  
Hux sensed that even before Unamo's brain formulated a response, Kylo Ren was gone. 

Ren was already pacing the conference room when Hux entered exactly ninety seconds late. Ren stopped in front of Hux and loomed in his field of view.  
"Well, general, what strategy have you come up with?"  
Hux took a half-step back, annoyed at his unconscious acquiescence to Ren's dominant body language. He stepped to the side, sat down at the small conference table and waved a hand at the chair opposite. "Sit down."  
"I do not wish to rest," Ren continued to pace the room. "I think faster when I am active."  
Hux shrugged and helped himself to caf from the tray brought in by a droid. "Suit yourself. I have formulated a strategy to bring before Leader Snoke. You will have an invitation to the next welcome reception for the leaders of planets newly converted to serve the First Order. You will disguise yourself as a... a prince of some barbaric world from unexplored territory beyond the Outer Rim. I will remain out of sight. I would be recognised, I am sure you would not."  
Ren perched on the chair opposite Hux and leaned forward. "A prince! Welcome reception! You expect me to endure posturing and speeches from... from _arch grubs_ when I could rip information from each of their minds and leave them scattered like shells in the sand?"  
"Yes!" Hux snapped, recognising with anger that Ren's hand gesture connected him to the insult. His face flushed red and his eyes narrowed. "Whoever is plotting against Leader Snoke will be in attendance to gather support from newly acqured territories. Once the eloquent explanations of the _rightness_ of joining the First Order have been fully understood, the traitor will seed fear and insecurity for these local figureheads to take back and grow in their home soil. This must be stopped!" Hux sat back, fists clenched tightly, the right throbbing from where he had thumped it on the table to drive home his point. Temper under control, Hux concluded, "The traitor must not know of any suspicion until we have them. Perhaps Leader Snoke will permit me to make an example of their home planet, if it is merely of marginal worth."  
Ren stood and left the room. Hux calmly drained his caf with a smile.

Hux went to his quarters to freshen up before he returned to the bridge. Two minutes in the 'fresher, a clean set of underclothes and a quick check of his comms unit and he was ready to conquer his double shift. It wasn't that he was required to be on the bridge, more that he required it of himself. Hux knew that visibility earned him respect, and paperwork could be completed just as effectively standing on the bridge as sitting in an office. A leader should set an example. Besides, it was good for discipline if it was known that the general would be present amongst the crew, and good for morale when he could dish out measured portions of praise where good work merited it. It was just after a nod and a curt _thank you for your efficiency_ to Lieutenant Mitaka, making the young officer blush, that a personal comm arrived summoning Hux to an audience with the Supreme Leader. He allowed a short sigh to escape before handing the bridge over to Colonel Kaplan. 

In the conference room, Snoke regarded Hux impassively. Hux stood tall, head up, eyes meeting the ghoulish face that stared back down at him, ignoring the dark-clad figure that lurked too close beside him.  
"Kylo Ren, you agree to the general's plan?" Snoke did not shift his gaze from Hux. Ren jostled him, a slight nudge of an elbow.  
"I have meditated on it, Master. I see a triumph." Hux stole a sneering glance at Ren's mask. How dare he look to steal the credit in advance for what should be a military operation, not a Force-reliant farce. Ren's role in this operation should be dictated by an experienced military mastermind, not some... A tingle in his throat brought Hux's attention back to Snoke.  
"Very well, Kylo Ren. I have also forseen success. There is a condition."  
"Master," Ren lowered his head a little. Snoke spoke again.  
"The general must accompany you to the reception. I have foreseen that–"  
"LUDICROUS!" Hux almost spat as he spoke. "Supreme leader, surely you can see that I must remain in orbit. I can coordinate Ren's movements and filter his observations to–"  
"SILENCE!" Snoke leaned forward and raised a crabbed hand, gnarled finger pointing at Hux. "Do not presume to tell me what I can see, General. You will accompny him as his..." in Snoke's slight pause, Hux was convinced he felt mockery, "...escort. Companion. What you call it is irrelevant but you will remain close in person."  
Ren physically stiffened at that. He stood straight and tilted his head up. "Master, you cannot mean that I have to work with _him_ tagging every step? He is incapable of keeping up with me. He will drag me down to his level!"  
Face reddening to match his mood, Hux fought not to lose control of his temper. "I respectfully remind Master Ren that I am a general of the First Order and my experience should command his respect." Hux ignored the derisive huff from Ren's voice modulator. "My face _will_ be recognised. I must remain out of sight."  
"Out of sight? Hmm," Snoke's pinprick eyes sparkled, "or merely unrecognisable? Your First Order colleagues would no doubt recognise you in uniform if that is what they expect to see. But dressed as the cringing concubine of the prince of some conquered fringe planet? They would not glance at you twice. Go. Prepare."

Hux marched stiffly from the conference room, face burning and fists clenched, unaware of the matched footsteps behind him until he stopped in an empty corridor, yelled a curse and punched the wall.  
"Feels good, doesn't it? Physical pain focuses frustration and anger."  
"Did you plan my humiliation, Ren?" Hux turned, fists half raised, words issued through gritted teeth.  
" _Your_ humiliation, general?" Kylo Ren stepped into Hux's personal space but this time Hux did not back down. Ren's voice rasped through his mask. "I work _alone._ I do not need a babysitter."  
Hux inched forward, glowering at the spaces in Ren's mask.  
"I will absolutely NOT suffer the indignity of masquerading as _your_ courtesan. Out of the question." Hux glared, Ren stepped back.  
"I agree, General, that is not acceptable. Clearly we have details to discuss. I must meditate first."  
"Very well. End of delta shift, conference room three."  
Hux turned away without waiting for a reply. He paused after four steps as Ren's voice followed him.  
_"You're hardly my type."_


	2. Plans

Ren was already perched on the edge of a chair, elbows leaning on the table, when Hux arrived in the conference room right on time and sat opposite without invitation. "I do not see why you should get to play the part of a prince," Hux launched into his protests without pause. "As the more experienced, and a senior officer, I should take the leading role if I am to be present."  
"More experienced, general?" Hux thought he detected a sneer through the mask. "In what way? More experienced with failure, I agree, but–"  
"Careful, Ren!" Hux spat with venom. "You are on _my_ star destroyer on _sufferance._ You are a _passenger_. You lack the self discipline for a covert mission such as this."  
"Discipline!" Ren wheezed through his mask and sat up straight. "I do not need your _self discipline_ for this task. It would be more effective if I were to travel without excess _baggage_ holding me back with _discipline!_ As for my status on The Finalizer, your primary function is to _take me wherever Supreme Leader Snoke orders._ I am a Master of the Force. You are a glorified transporter pilot."  
Hux clenched his fists and kept his arms tight to his sides. "What would you do, Ren, if Leader Snoke trusted you to act unsupervised?"  
Ren stood so abruptly that his chair toppled over backwards. He leaned across the table towards Hux, fists on the smooth, glossy surface. "The Supreme Leader trusts me. It is _your_ loyalty he is testing."

With that, Ren marched from the room. Hux, who had also risen to his feet to meet Ren's stance, sat down and shook out his hands. He examined the deep, red crescents in his left palm then put his hands flat on the table to push himself from his seat. Only then did he notice the crazed network of tiny cracks in the transparisteel surface. 

Hux went to his quarters, in need of time to plan and time to sleep. He walked through the officers' mess hall first, picking up a standard meal and making sure he was seen to be having no luxuries unavailable to lesser ranks. He could have ordered food and had an ensign deliver it, set the table in his quarters and serve him, but that was not Hux's style. He ate quickly at the long benches in the mess then left. It would not do to be _too_ familiar and risk those whose lives he commanded assuming he could become their friend, after all. 

After food and a sanisteam, the one luxury he did have in his small quarters, Hux mulled over the problem of saving Ren from messing up what should be a straightforward mission. Whatever Ren claimed to be able to do with some mysterious, magical _force,_ Hux could accomplish with a few well-placed listening devices, some forbidden alcohol slipped into the drinks supplied for the welcome reception and a display of _real_ force from Phasma's best squadron of ground troops. Hux huffed at himself and entertained thoughts of sending Phasma with a carefully chosen tech team, maybe a slicer too, to stamp out treachery before this charade with Ren went any further. Hux rubbed his eyes and set his chrono to give him six hours. As he drifted to sleep, he wondered if Snoke would be open to the suggestion of reinstating a rank of Loyalty Officer. Although degenerate and corrupt, Hux mused, there were some things the old Empire did well. Perhaps Phasma would bring him back a skull.

The beginning of alpha shift saw Hux back in position on the bridge, tapping at the topmost of a small stack of datapads and ocasionally speaking into his comms unit. Nearby, under Hux's direction, Unamo pulled up and frowned at a star chart.  
"Sir. The charts you requested."  
Hux looked up then put his current datapad in a second pile. A young, black-uniformed petty officer picked up the second pile and scurried out. "Thank you. Unamo, tell me, what do you see?"  
"Nothing of immediate interest, sir. Should I look more carefully?"  
Hux quirked a smile. "Good. I am looking for an insignificant planet, one with potential as a mining or supply outpost. Somewhere in recently-charted but as yet unconquered territory. Get me a list of the most promising five systems so that I can study them at leisure."  
"Yes sir." Unamo flicked eye contact with her commanding officer and quickly looked away. She pulled up displays about system after system, sliding some into a list and dismissing others. Eventually she loaded the charts onto a datapad and offered it to Hux with a salute. Hux smiled and returned the salute, thanked Unamo for her efficiency and discretion, and left the bridge.

In his office, Hux pulled up the systems in turn, looking up their details in The Finalizer's database. Once satisfied that Unamo had chosen five suitably obscure systems, he narrowed the list to three and cross referenced their coordinates with his enhanced access to First Order movements, checking for known operations in those regions. One system he discarded when he found that an ageing but serviceable imperial class star destroyer had already been deployed with orders to acquire resources and personnel for the First Order. Of the remaining two, Hux chose the closer. It had a secondary advantage: the indigenous population was described as _human-passing._ Hux hailed a runner then commed Phasma. It was about time some of her stormtroopers got battle experience.

The young officer on runner duty looked at General Hux with trepidation.  
"Um, yessir, of course sir." He fluttered the sealed strip of flimsi between his fingers. "Right away. To, um, Master Ren. In person."  
"Yes, ensign." Hux gave the nervous boy his steeliest stare. "As soon as possible. And?"  
"And wait for a reply sir. Yessir."  
Hux watched the lad leave, a smart march breaking into a run once clear of Hux's office. He made a note to find out who the boy was and have him transferred somewhere his bumbling could do no harm. Counting synthsust packets in the supply depot for one of the stormtrooper camps, perhaps. That was something else to ask Phasma about. He had more important issues to deal with now.

Hux picked up his datapad and walked to conference room four. Phasma arrived a few minutes later and sat when invited. Ren strode in and stood by the door. Hux nodded to them both.  
"I will begin by impressing upon you that what I am about to share is to be treated with the strictest confidence. Nobody must hear of this either below _or above_. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir," Phasma's chrome helmet bobbed a nod. Ren folded his arms.  
"Supreme Leader Snoke will–"  
"All in good time, Master Ren. There is no need to _bother_ leader Snoke with the minutiae of our discussion. When we have a firm plan, _then_ we can present it to him."

Ren sat stiffly. Hux tapped his datapad and a chart appeared from the holoprojector set into the table.  
"This is a planet recently discovered by the First Order and claimed, subject to occupation, as a potential supply and training outpost for further expansion. It has natural resources of marginal worth and a small population that is near-human but disorganised and with fragmented leadership. A fly-past by a probe droid suggested limited technology."  
Hux paused as Ren shifted in his chair and Phasma leaned forward.  
"I propose," he continued, "that we plan to take this planet for the First Order. The planet's most influential leaders will be brought to The Finalizer. Phasma, battle plan?"  
"Yes sir. Deploy probe droids to map military bases that can be neutralised from orbit. Locate and capture political and military leaders." Phasma tilted her head. "Sir, will the First Order require personnel to be drafted?"  
"Not at this time, we only need their primary leaders."  
"Hm. It is difficult to formulate a battle plan without more information."  
Hux nodded once. "Noted. Ren?"

Ren scoffed. "You are a tactical idiot, general."  
Hux tightened his mouth and glared. "Please, enlighten me with your superior battle experience. Explain to me how to conquer a planet."  
"Simple," Ren sat back. "Persuade them it is in their best interests."


	3. Negotiation

Phasma's helmet turned to glare at Ren's.  
"Sir, a well planned military strike involving a comms blackout, The Finalizer's cannons to take out ground defences, a squadron of TIE fighters to mop up then coordinated assaults by ground troops would be–"  
"Perhaps," Ren held up one gloved hand, "but my way risks fewer First Order casualties. Do you have too many stormtroopers at your disposal, captain?"  
Hux sighed audibly. "We will try Master Ren's method first, with Phasma's battle plan ready to put into action when it fails. Ren, what did you have in mind?"

Hux was disappointed that, to Ren's credit, he did not snap at the bait. Ren let out a long breath.  
"Persuasion of the weak minded is one of my specialities, general. I am almost relieved to have to remind you of that. You invite the planet's primary political leaders to a meeting, where I persuade them to submit to the First Order. You and I take the places of the most influential leader and their assistant at the welcome reception, and trust Captain Phasma to keep the locals quiet."  
Phasma nodded in response to Hux's questioning look. "Very well, that is what we will take to Leader Snoke. Phasma, I will order the deployment of probe droids and a data uplink for your access. I will require your full battle plan as soon as you have enough information to formulate one. Master Ren, we will need to discuss this further."  
"Yes sir." Phasma stood and left the room. Hux turned to Ren, who remained seated.  
"General, there is little more to discuss. The Supreme Leader will not be impressed with your lack of faith in the Force."  
"Master Ren," Hux stood and picked up his datapad, walking for the door. "I am sure Leader Snoke will appreciate my meticulous planning, given the delicacy of this operation. Besides, while I am engaged in leading The Finalizer to its new destination, you can inform Leader Snoke of your ideas, and my contingency plan."

Hux marched to the bridge, ordered calculations for their new destination and waited for the new course to be plotted by the helms officer. He gave the order to proceed, and gripped the railing in time to see the stars lengthen into ribbons in hyperspace. The drop in his stomach had nothing to do with the ship's smooth jump, and everything to do with the hand on his shoulder and the voice in his ear.  
"General, the Supreme Leader approves of my plan. Inform me when we reach orbit."

Hux had The Finalizer drop out of hyperspace some distance from the planet and ordered the probe droids to be sent ahead of them. The Finalizer travelled at a sedate pace towards the planet until Mitaka reported that local planetary defences were alert to their presence but insufficient to cause major damage.  
"Standard intercontinental domestic defences, sir, unlikely to be able to reach beyond low planetary orbit. It appears this planet's inhabitants are concerned more with shooting each other than with galactic forces. Should I prepare to send a warning shot, sir?"  
"Not yet, Lieutenant," Hux smiled. "We will allow Master Ren to play at politics with savages and attempt a diplomatic approach first. Unamo, send standard greeting one-four over all frequencies. Helm, enter orbit. Runner! Fetch Master Ren. On second thoughts, Mitaka, prepare that warning shot but do not fire until ordered by me or Captain Phasma. Liaise with Captain Phasma over the most effective target."

Mitaka nodded and _yessir_ -ed. Hux listened as the standard greeting repeated in the background. _We come in peace. We seek trade with your planet. We offer you no threat. We come in peace..._ Ren strode up and stood by his side, waiting for acknowledgement of the greeting. After several minutes Unamo tapped frantically at her console.  
"Sir, incoming audio transmission. It's not basic but... translators adjusting..."  
"Put it on speakers, Unamo," Hux spared her a glance because he knew she wanted to be noticed and it cost him nothing, "Let us all hear what our new _trade partners_ have to say."

\---------

It turned out, Hux reflected, that the various leaders of the fragmented governing bodies of the planet had altogether too much to say once brought together on The Finalizer. He leaned back in his seat at the head of the conference table and listened to the arguments flying back and forward across the surface. Beside him, the chair just vacated by Ren still rotated slowly on its axle. Negotiations between Ren and individual heads of state had gone as well as the Master himself had promised, with most all but capitulating within minutes of meeting the black-robed, masked creature. However, getting them all to agree on a spokesperson to represent their entire planet was another matter entirely. Hux excused himself and left the conference room, barely noticed by anyone as the president of the largest land mass turned on the queen of the second smallest and demanded to know who the kriff she thought she was to be putting herself up as a leader just because of an accident of noble birth.

Hux rubbed a hand over his forehead and considered going in search of Ren, wondering whether to look for a solution, feign sympathy, or to gloat. He stopped by a small control room and commed Phasma. Her voice radiated efficiency into his ear.  
"Captain?"  
"Sir."  
"Conference room two please, deal with the pest problem and initiate your battleplan."  
"At once sir."

Hux returned to the conference room. Three people were on their feet and gesticulating at each other, yelling in a language the translator couldn't quite match with Basic. Hux felt anger well up and overflow. How dare these pathetic, backward, excuses for humans delay his plans! He banged hard on the table, the pain in his hand focusing him.  
"I COMMAND YOU TO STOP TALKING!"  
Most pairs of eyes swivelled to his face, a couple still glaring across the table at one another.  
"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH TO NEGOTIATE WITH THE FIRST ORDER WHEN YOU CANNOT EVEN NEGOTIATE AMONGST YOURSELVES! YOUR KIND WILL BOW BEFORE THE FIRST ORDER!"  
All rose to their feet when a dozen white-armoured stormtroopers marched in and stood on the perimeter of the room. Phasma arrived, resplendant as always in chrome, a flowing red cape over one shoulder, blaster in hand but pointed down. She looked to Hux and nodded. Hux left as Phasma ordered everyone to be escorted to _holding room zero._

Hux smiled to himself. Ren had to be told, and he would be the one to tell him. A quick check of the tracker units showed that Ren was in the viewing gallery of the observation deck. Perfect. Hux trotted to join him. On entering, Hux allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimness before seeking out the hulking, hooded figure of the Master of the Knights of Ren. He was by the main viewport. Hux ordered his thoughts and approached.  
"I regret to inform you that group negotiations have failed and that we are on a tight schedule." Hux took off his cap and tucked it under his left arm, smoothing his hair with his right hand. "If you would care to join me in the port gallery, we can witness together the results of our attempt at diplomacy."  
Hux turned and walked to the port gallery, pausing to look back once. Ren stood watching him, indecisiveness in his stance, then took steady slow steps to follow. 

Ren stared out of the reinforced, transparisteel window at the sudden puff of condensation from one of the docking airlocks, followed by a couple of dozen flailing figures that stilled after a minute or so, tumbling at the mercy of gravity. Ren's mask turned to stare into Hux. Hux shrugged.  
"Well, I did promise I would return them to the planet when discussions were over. I kept my word."  
Hux had never before heard anything as strange as Ren's laughter snorting through his voice modulator.


	4. Costumes

"At least," Hux asserted, "we have secured the planet's resources for the First Order. Data from the probe droids suggests some as yet untapped mineral deposits and the climate is temperate to cool so it will make a satisfactory mining planet and training base."  
Snoke regarded him with a cold stare.  
"You wasted time with your repeated attempts at a peaceful solution. Kylo Ren's plan to take the planet by force was–"  
"WHAT?" Hux exploded. "That little sh... continuing to seek a diplomatic solution was REN'S idea! I planned to go in with REAL force, not... not..." Hux forced his anger to cool to irritation as he realised who he was talking to and what he was on the point of saying. Of course Ren would set him up. Of course Ren would take credit. Hux could do nothing more about Ren's machinations without looking and sounding like a schoolboy unfairly accused of some trivial misdemeanor while the culprit smirked in the background. He balled his fists, stiffened his posture and looked up at Snoke's ghastly face. Again, Hux got the impression of _amusement_ from the Supreme Leader. He saluted and took Snoke's slight incline of his head as a dismissal. On his way out, Hux encountered Ren in the doorway and indulged his schoolboy side by shouldering him out of the way. Hux made for the gym. He needed something to punch.

Hux soothed himself with half an hour of boxing against one of his regular training partners, a major, during which the man commented that Hux seemed to be putting more weight into his punches than usual. Hux merely growled _Kylo kriffing Ren!_ and headed for the sanisteam. Refreshed and calm, still pink from physical exertion, Hux strode onto the bridge. His face twisted momentarily to a scowl when he saw the large, robed figure already on the bridge. Hux felt the back of his neck prickle as he decided to challenge Ren about his duplicitous behaviour.

"Master Ren, I require your presence in conference room four."  
Hux hoped his anger did not show in his voice. Ren turned, mask as impenetrable as usual.  
"Very well, general. I was disappointed to find you not on the bridge for the start of your shift. It is not like you to shirk your duties." Ren turned to Unamo before he left the bridge. "You may cancel your search for the general."  
Hux raised an eyebrow at Unamo, who shook her head once, slowly, and returned her attention to her console. Hux smiled with smug relief for a second. It was easy enough for Ren to try to undermine him in front of Snoke, but at least he could count on the loyalty of his own crew. 

Hux followed Ren to the conference room. As soon as the door closed, he rounded on the larger man.  
"What game are you playing, Ren?"  
Ren's head tilted a little.  
"What do you mean, general?"  
"You," Hux glared, "taking credit for my miltary plans and assigning your diplomatic failures to me. Leader Snoke said–"  
"I did not!" Ren's denial felt like a slap. "The Supreme Leader is well aware of your preference for direct action! He approved of your clean up after the failed negotiation."  
"What?" Hux sat, stomach suddenly uncomfortable and face heating up. "What do you mean? Leader Snoke reprimanded me for seeking a diplomatic solution whilst he praised you for your swift military response... Oh, kriffing hell." Hux leaned forward, "Ren, what the kriff is going on?"  
"I told you already," Ren said with a shrug. "He's testing you. You should get us to the reception on Wath-two before news of the true manner of the First Order's acquisition of whatever those fools called their planet reaches sensitive ears and blows our cover."  
Hux clenched and unclenched his fists, squeezing until he felt pain in his palms and in the flexor muscles in his forearms. "You mean this mission is actually going ahead? Am I the only one under suspicion of disloyalty or is there another? I wonder if Leader Snoke fabricated the story of a traitor in the upper ranks."  
"We continue as planned until the Supreme Leader says otherwise. General, set your course. I will meditate. We will meet again in three hours to familiarise ourselves with our temporary identities. I suggest somewhere private, the fewer of your crew who know the nature of our mission, the better."

Hux realised in the intervening hours that he missed Phasma. Her reports from the First Order's newest outpost were concise and informative. The locals offered little resistance, and those who fought in vain were not spared. Phasma's absence from The Finalizer left Hux very few options if he wanted someone to rant at. He commed Ren with the suggestion to meet in of one of the rooms set aside for visiting dignitaries and ordered a droid to deliver a range of civilian clothing from stores. At the appointed time, Hux stood in what counted as luxurious quarters for a star destroyer, looking with dismay at the few garments hanging on a portable rail. Ren reached past Hux and picked out a hanger.  
"These are all terrible. General, you would look like a First Order officer in any of these."  
"How observant, Ren," Hux huffed. "It's easy for you. To disguise yourself all you need do is take off your helmet, lose the cowl and resist waving that ridiculous weapon of yours in anybody's face. Nobody actually knows what you look like, do they? Has Leader Snoke even seen your face?"  
Ren ignored the question and discarded garment after garment. "I have a solution to this," Ren waved a hand at the pile of rumpled black, grey and teal fabric on the floor then pointed at the richly coloured fabric of the room's soft furnishings. "I think you'd look good in that."  
Hux stared at the bedcovering and choked back a derisive laugh. "This is serious, Ren. I cannot turn up playacting the assistant to the leader of some insignificant rock whilst wearing a First Order bedspread."  
But Ren had already removed the deep red fabric and the sheets from below. "Yes, you can. I will send for you when I am ready."

Four hours later, Hux entered the guest quarters in response to a single word comm from Master Ren. He barked at the man sitting on the floor, back against the side of the bed.  
"What are you doing in here? This room is off limits to all but–"  
"General?" Hux's confusion grew then cleared as the dark-haired man gave him a lopsided smile and stood, stretching to his full height, white sleeveless tunic tumbling down from his shoulders to skim his hips. "I was going to ask if you thought my disguise effective but you have already answered."  
Hux looked around the room until he saw a pile on the chair comprising Ren's usual bulky clothing and his mask. He turned back to regard the man. Ren watched him back, a slight frown pulling at his eyebrows. Hux let his eyes wander from Ren's messy half-braids down his muscled arms to the hands that held out folded red fabric, then further to the tight leggings and leather boots.  
"I couldn't do anything about the boots. At least they're not First Order regulation. Try these on. I got your measurements from uniform stock and modified a repair droid to make something that should fit."

Hux stared at the garments Ren shook out to show him. There was a simple white tunic similar to the one Ren wore, but with loose sleeves and a higher neck. The First Order bedspread had been converted into a sleeveless gown with a large hood. Hux swallowed, and looked up into Ren's eyes.  
"You're actually serious, aren't you?"  
Ren nodded. Hux sighed and removed his uniform - hat, coat, belt, tunic, boots. He held out his hand but Ren shook his head and smirked.  
"The rest too, I will look away if you're embarrassed."  
Hux kept eye contact with Ren as he continued disrobing as far as his underpants. He thought he saw Ren's gaze flick over his bare skin and noted the slight flush on Ren's neck. Clearly Ren was also hiding embarrassment at their ridiculous situation. Hux grabbed the tunic and pulled it over his head. Ren stepped behind him to fasten the back then helped him into the robe, adjusting the fabric until it draped well. With the hood up, little of Hux's face was visible. Ren grinned and added a red sash to his own outfit.  
"There, we match."  
"You look like a pirate."  
"Thank you."  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
"I know. Your face needs to be hidden more."  
"Perhaps I should take to wearing a mask."  
"In your case that would be an improvement."

Hux almost laughed. He wondered where this feeling of lifted spirits had come from, what happened to his sense that Ren was setting him up to knock him down. He wondered why a silly game of dress-up made him feel giddy. Ren seemed to have dropped his dour personality along with his heavy clothing and was fussing with some kind of gauzy netting that looked like it might have been cut from... Hux looked, yes indeed there was a large piece missing from the thin curtain across the entry to the room's sanisteam chamber. Ren held it up with both hands.

"Hood down?" Hux did as he was told and Ren settled the fabric over Hux's head then pulled the hood back up, arranging it carefully. Ren nodded. "Better. You're unrecogniseable."  
Hux shook his head, mood sinking again. "Are you telling me that I am going into a formal First Order event wearing a sheet, a bedspread and a shower curtain?"  
"Yes," Ren smiled, but then his frown returned. "Only you have to scuff up your shiny boots and learn to walk instead of marching around as if you have a stick up your ass. Any questions?"  
"Just one," Hux stood with his hands patting his hips. "What will I do with my blaster?"


	5. Influence

Ren and Hux changed in the shuttle and rehearsed their story for consistency with the advance report Hux had sent upon conquering the planet. Hux inwardly cursed its level of detail. They were leaders of the third largest land mass by area and most populous, and elected spokespeople for the whole planet. They had negotiated with General Hux, agreed to trade mining rights and troop supplies for the superior protection of the First Order. In fact, as a measure of goodwill, General Hux had kindly stationed Captain Phasma on their planet to assist the smaller local goverments until the return of the Prince and his adviser the Councillor. They practiced calling each other "Prince" and "Councillor" until it felt almost normal. The shuttle pilot, chosen by Phasma for her unimpeachable record and lack of connection to any ranking officer whatsoever, landed the craft in their assigned bay.

"Ready on your command, sir"  
"Very good. Open."  
There was a hiss as pressure inside the shuttle equalised with atmospheric pressure and the shuttle door opened, the ramp extending to the duracrete floor. Hux looked out but Ren strode down the ramp first, Hux close behind. A teal-uniformed officer flanked by two stormtroopers greeted them.  
"Welcome to the First Order. If you would follow me, please? Your belongings will be brought to your rooms in the conference centre hotel."  
 _After a thorough search_ Hux thought with a wry smile. What he said was, "Oh? General Hux promised that anything we required would be provided. I hear he is a man of his word."  
"I see! In that case you may inform the duty officer on the front desk of your needs and they will see that you have whatever you ask for, as long as they can provide it. This way, please."  
With that, the officer turned and walked away. Hux and Ren followed with the stormtroopers six paces behind.

Their first difficulty was not, as Hux expected, immediate ridicule of his outfit followed by instant discovery of his true identity and expulsion from his rank, possibly with a blaster bolt in his back, but negotiating check-in at their hotel. The grey-faced man behind the desk handed over two keycards while the teal-uniformed officer waited a less-than-discreet distance away.  
"His highness is in suite five-oh-three. Councillor, you have room two-fourteen. I do hope you have a restful stay." Hux stared at the insincere smile from behind his makeshift veil.  
"No," he shook his head, more to dislodge a fabric fold caught under his chin than in disagreement. "There must be some error. I should have a room adjoining the Prince's accommodation. How can I assist his highness from three floors away?"  
Ren joined Hux at the desk. "Is there a problem?"  
The receptionist's smile racked up a notch without ever reaching his eyes.  
"Not at all, your highness. You have an excellent mini suite on floor five. Lovely view of the back of the shuttleport. Your assistant has a smaller room at the end of the second floor. It's comfortable and it even has its own washbasin."  
"No," Ren's voice was firm but quiet, and he made steady eye contact with the receptionist. "You will room us together."  
"Oh no, your highness–"  
"You. Will. Put. Us. In. Adjoining. Rooms."  
"I am so sorry your highness!" This time there was a slight edge of panic in the man's voice and his cheeks lost their grey sheen, taking on a salmon hue. "I cannot! I would lose my job! I may only reserve shared accommodation for, um, married couples. It's, you know, tradition." Finally, he squeaked, "This is a family establishment!"  
"Oh!" Ren blinked and Hux heard his relief. "That's not a problem, then." A heavy, warm arm rested on Hux's shoulders and pulled him close. He felt Ren's fingers massage his upper arm through the thin sheet fabric. "Did nobody tell you my assistant is also my spouse?" The receptionist blinked rapidly and Hux hoped his veil hid his own open mouthed glare at Ren. "We've only been married a month, isn't that so, darling?" Ren smiled at Hux and squeezed his shoulder until Hux yelped out a confirmation. The receptionist locked his gaze on Ren. Ren leaned closer, conspiratorial. "It's, you know, tradition. Where we come from, we are family."

Twenty minutes later, after a quick search for covert monitoring devices in Ren's room, which in Hux's opinion did not qualify for the description _suite_ , Hux pushed down his hood, pulled off his veil and frowned at Ren. "How the kriff did you do that?"  
"I can be very persuasive. He was too set in his traditional ways to break his stupid rule, but he was willing to be convinced that we are married so that he wasn't breaking any rules."  
"Can you presuade anyone of anything?" Hux asked, feeling a sudden chill down his back. Ren grinned but shook his head.  
"No. Only the weak minded can be influenced, and only in a way that fits their own thoughts." Ren shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "But there is usually a way. Looking for the easiest path and presenting it as the best choice works. It was easier for that fool to believe me than to challenge me, so here we are."  
"Here we are," echoed Hux. "Tell me the truth, Ren, have you ever influenced me like that?" Hux watched Ren's face for any sign of an answer. He saw a flicker of mischief cross Ren's face and Ren laughed.  
"No, _Councillor,_ I swear that you are standing in a shabby hotel room at the back of a shuttleport on this month's First Order base planet, wearing a robe made from a bedspread because _you_ chose to do it. You're not blaming me for that!"  
Hux couldn't help but grin at Ren's rare good mood. 

Ren made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. Hux watched for a few minutes, wondering if their working relationship would be changed permanently by this ludicrous operation. Certainly he felt less irritated by proximity to Kylo Ren, and Ren's gentle teasing was a welcome change from his usual behaviour. Hux sighed, replaced his veil and hood, announced that he was going to see if he could find out anything useful about the officers involved, and slipped out of the room. When he returned an hour later with their teal-uniformed escort, Ren had not moved.

"Guards on the door, I suppose?" Ren said, without bothering to open his eyes.  
"Of course," Hux replied, pulling his hood down and throwing his veil onto a chair. "A stormtrooper at each exit. Fortunately Major Rielar understands our situation now I have explained to him that there is a rat in the upper ranks and we have been assigned the task of extermination. Your _highness?"_  
"What?" Kylo Ren sat up slowly and frowned at Major Rielar. The officer's face reddened.  
"Uh, yes your highness. General Hux informed me that I am to assist you both in any way possible. I, um..." Major Rielar offered Hux a datapad. "I have a full list of assigned First Order personnel on here, and attending, um, delegates sir. I must say, um, it is very understanding of you both."  
"What?" Ren's frown deepened. Hux wondered if Ren had, at last, forgotten how to speak.  
"Well," the Major babbled on regardless. "Spending your honeymoon on a secret mission for The Supreme Leader."  
Ren stood and walked over to Rielar, who stared in fright. Hux took Ren's arm. "The Major is loyal to the First Order and will assist our mission with discretion, just as I am loyal to the First Order and agreed to a political match to secure your system's resources for us, and the First Order's protection for you." Hux watched Ren as Ren watched Rielar. Ren gave one nod and Rielar sagged, saluted and fled.

Hux turned to Ren. "We have two hours before the reception. I intend to review the First Order personnel list and delegate list, see if anything stands out about anyone."  
Ren's frown remained.  
"He's loyal, but he is hiding something from you."


	6. Under Cover

Over the next couple of hours, Hux reviewed the information supplied by the helpful major three times, checking the records of all military personnel carefully. There were few officers who would ever have had the chance to see him in person, and likely only from a distance or in a mid-quality holovid. He picked up and shook out his veil, sighed and let it fall on the floor. Ren looked at it and shrugged. "Not your style?"  
Hux pulled a face. "It's annoying and there will be food after the oration is over. I'm hungry. Are you ready? Someone will escort us."  
Ren shook his head. "What kind of welcome is this?"  
Hus smirked. "The compulsory sort. You think many of the planetary leaders are here voluntarily?"

Ren unfastened his braids and shook out his hair. Hux watched covertly, pretending to adjust his robe as Ren combed fingers through dark, wavy hair. Ren looked up suddenly and caught Hux's gaze. Hux couldn't stop himself from looking away, then glanced back to see Ren grinning.  
"Shame your hair isn't long enough to braid. You should show it off more instead of stuffing it under that little hat you seem so keen on."

"My cap," asserted Hux as Ren re-braided, "is part of my uniform. My hair is regulation length and a practical cut. Besides, I have taken quite enough fashion advice from you lately. I am not sure I should listen to a man who wears tattered black robes most of the time and insists on wearing a mask because his face isn't ugly enough."

"Why, Hux," Ren grinned wider. "I believe _isn't ugly enough_ is the finest compliment you have ever paid me. Hood up, _councillor!_ "  
A sharp knock at the door heralded a matching pair of stormtroopers: their escort, guide and guard. 

The speeches before dinner were everything Ren hated and Hux loved. The greatness of the First Order. The benign dictatorship of Supreme Leader Snoke bestowing peace on warring systems. The requirement, nay, the _duty_ of every new First Order aligned planet to supply credits, materials and young soldiers so that this peace, this order, would be spread as it should throughout the galaxy.

Ren tuned out and studied the officers on the podium and the other _guests_ intently. Hux nodded and clapped as if on cue, but from under his hood he watched the faces of the highest ranking officers present. During the forced enthusiasm of the standing ovation, Hux tapped Ren's arm and Ren leaned closer.  
_"The Colonel on the left was watching the delegates. I think she was looking for conquered leaders who remain unconvinced, she was certainly watching you. I will find a way for us to speak with her in private."_  
Ren nodded. Quietly he agreed, _"I sensed something from her, a guardedness, masking duplicity perhaps. She was nervous."_

Hux did not need to manoeuvre a meeting. As soon as drinks were served and mingling permitted, the colonel approached.  
"Why, your highness, you looked quite bored during the grand speeches while your assistant was as enthusiastic a supporter as the First Order could hope for. Should we prepare for such a dual level of loyalty from your planet?"  
Ren smiled and reached out a hand, but a disturbance from the side caught everyone's attention. Major Rielar stood on a chair and clapped his hands loudly.  
"Ladies, gentlemen, both and neither. I interrupt your conversations to bring you happy news!"  
Ren shook his head and muttered, _"Oh no, oh no,"_ but it was too late to stop Rielar without revealing himself. The major pointed and laughed.  
"There we have a Prince and his councillor... no... a Prince and his new husband! They interrupted their royal honeymoon to join our celebration of the expansion of the First Order!"

Hux's mouth hung open and he instinctively reached to his side for a blaster he did not have.  
"Here on the First Order base planet there is a TRADITION! Those of you who have resided here for more than a few hours will KNOW how steeped in traditional values this planet is. Ha!"

Hux stepped over to the Colonel.  
"Ma'am, I think your major is drunk. Perhaps he should be–"  
"Oh! Oh no, _councillor!_ Rielar is perfectly sober. This is arranged, a show to entertain." She smiled at Hux, a feral grin. "I was delighted when he told me what illustrious company we had! I have no doubt we will meet later this evening. Enjoy your impromptu celebration, _general_."

"Ha ha, tradition! On this planet, it is traditional for the happy matrimonial group to KISS so everyone can witness their... their _adoration_ for one another. Isn't that so?"

Soon, the entire assembly cheered and clapped and stared at Ren and Hux. Hux shook his head, protesting thet they were from a people steeped in modesty and such displays were for private homes only, but to no avail. Ren pulled Hux close and said quietly, _"I sense the easiest way out is to go along with what they expect to see. You HAVE kissed someone before, haven't you?"_  
Hux scowled. "Of course I have."

Ren jumped up onto a chair then stepped onto the nearest table. He reached a hand down to Hux who held tight and clambered up beside him. Ren hesitated. Hux shook his hood back a little and grabbed two handfuls of Ren's hair, pulling him in for a brief, dry touch of their lips before letting go and turning away. But the crowd was not satisfied. The major led the crowd in a chant of _MORE! MORE!_ until Ren sighed, slipped a hand around Hux's head and kissed him.

Hux, feeling the warmth from Ren's hand caressing his face and the softness of his lips, the taste of his sweet dessert still lingering, wrapped an arm around Ren's waist and reached his other hand up to comb fingers gently through Ren's mane. Hux closed his eyes for a second, lost in the moment, his universe contracting to the singularity of Ren's existence. 

And too soon it was over. Ren pulled back, rested his forehead against Hux's and smiled.  
_"Look happy, you idiot. I think we convinced them that wasn't our first kiss. Come on."_  
Ren jumped down, Hux followed, hidden face burning with shame for his lack of discipline, his physical reaction to Ren's kiss, and his immense disappointment that it had to end. 

Ren nudged Hux and indicated with a nod. Hux looked and saw the colonel deep in conversation with a stormtrooper squadron leader. Hux started in their direction but Major Rielar intercepted him.  
"Councillor, a word if I may?"  
"That word had better be an apology," Hux snapped.  
"Yes, I do owe you a sincere apology but not for the reason you think. There is something else." The major led Hux and Ren across the main room and into a quiet corner. "I overheard the colonel ordering your rooms to be searched again and a _surprise package_ left for you. I was ordered to create a diversion so that the colonel could slip out. I strongly recommend that you do not go back there. I have ordered that your shuttle be made ready for you. I think... I think, looking at many small occurrences together, I suspect..."  
"The traitor is your colonel and you wish to apologise for blowing our cover," supplied Ren. Rielar nodded.

Ren turned and reached out a hand. The colonel took a bite of some snack brought round on a tray and coughed once, twice, clutching at her throat, eyes staring. The stormtrooper called for assistance and someone else thumped the colonel sharply between the shoulder blades then tried abdominal thrusts to dislodge whatever must have stuck in her windpipe. The colonel sank to the floor on her knees, blue lips open and gasping impotently, hands scrabbling at her throat, then fell face down on the carpet.

During the ensuing panic, Ren and Hux escaped with Rielar's help and made for the shuttleport. As promised, their transporter was ready to leave and their pilot lifted off as soon as the doors closed. Hux turned on Ren.  
"You fool! We could have captured and interrogated her. What if there are more officers behind the conspiracy to undermine Leader Snoke? What if she had links with the rebels?" 

Ren shrugged. "Then if the Supreme Leader orders it we will hunt them down. I sensed that she was working alone here, perhaps gathering enough support before striking. It is up to you how you handle the matter internally. I am sure Rielar will trade full disclosure of whatever he knows for something he values. His life, perhaps." Ren eyed Hux up and down and droped the imperious tone of his voice. "I am a little disappointed that our... vacation is over so quickly. I had hoped..."

Ren shook his head and unfastened his red belt, letting it fall to the floor.  
"What?" asked Hux, his voice a little sharp with annoyance at a wasted opportunity. Then, seeing Ren watch him unfasten his robe and shake out the folds, he spoke more kindly, "What had you hoped, Ren?"

Ren appeared to be lost in thought. Hux continued to remove his disguise, folding the robe carefully and standing in sheet-fabric tunic and leggings, his back to Ren.  
"You felt something. I know you did."  
Hux whirled to face Ren, heat rising up his neck.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"When we kissed the second time." Ren looked away. "If I am wrong, tell me and I will never mention it again. If I am right–"

Hux's hands were in Ren's hair and his mouth on Ren's lips, making any further words redundant. A crackly voice from the cockpit brought them back to the present.  
_"Sir, docking with The Finalizer in twenty minutes."_

Ren laughed and Hux cursed. Hux stepped away and retrieved his uniform. Once they were both properly dressed and the transporter docked, Hux stood beside Ren waiting for the doors to open. As soon as the pneumatic hiss signalled that pressures were equalising, Hux glanced sideways at Ren's helmeted head.  
"Master Ren, I think it best if you report to my quarters for a full mission debrief as soon as we have both completed our immediate duties."

The first task was an audience with the Supreme Leader for Ren, and a handover on the bridge for Hux. Phasma had commed that she would return to normal duties within three standard days once the new governor had arrived and been fully appraised of their position. Hux smiled. It would be good to have his captain back.

In First Order space, Hux was confident enough to leave the bridge in the hands of a more junior officer with strict instructions to comm if anything actually happened. Mitaka's head snapped up and his salute could not have been more perfect as Hux casually handed over to him and suggested the lieutenant come up and see what the view looks like from the command position. By the time Mitaka, suppressing a grin, had reached his temporary position of authority, Hux was off the bridge and on his way to his quarters.

Hux wondered if Ren would accept his invitation, or if he had even heard it. Perhaps, he mused, it would be better if they carried on as before, forgot about the brief connection they had shared. Hux caught up on admin on the stack of datapads he had instructed a runner to carry to his quarters for him until he felt his eyes drift closed. The fourth or fifth time he jerked awake, Hux stood, stretched, sighed and walked the few steps to his personal sanisteam chamber. Sleep seemed like a good option since clearly Ren had come to the conclusion that keeping a professional distance was for the best. 

Hux started his sleep routine. He stripped, shook out and folded his tunic and trousers, dumped his underthings into the laundry chute and stepped into the sanisteam. It was a luxury Hux allowed himself, bathing in warm, recycled water until his muscles eased, his shoulders dropped and he felt sleepy from the heat. A noise, a cool blast of air on his back and a mumbled apology shocked him into alertness. Hux turned.  
"Ren! I thought... but here you are."  
"Here I am," Ren confirmed.  
Hux looked Ren up and down in the small enclosure. "Naked."  
"I know." Ren closed his eyes and steered Hux backwards so that he could soak his hair. "I usually am when taking a shower."  
Hux picked a bottle from the rack. "Let me?"

Hux wondered if it was odd that he felt no urgency. The public kiss at the welcome dinner, repeated privately on the transporter, had left him aching with want for more. But this felt different. Calm. Unhurried. Perhaps, Hux thought, it was because he was exhausted. Hux washed Ren's hair then spread the lather gently down Ren's smooth back and chest, making circular patterns with his hands while Ren, eyes closed, sighed in pleasure. Hux slipped soapy arms around Ren and rested his forehead on Ren's shoulder, waiting for the trickling water to do its job. He felt Ren's intake of breath and head shift before the man spoke.  
"You missed a bit. A _bi-i-ig_ bit."

Hux laughed a little deliriously.  
"Ren, I am so kriffing tired right now I could cry. I doubt you want me to fall asleep in the sanisteam with my mouth on your dick so... oh!"  
The dry cycle took Hux by surprise. He felt secure in Ren's arms as he was lifted from the sanisteam chamber and deposited in his bed. Ren lay beside him, pulling the covers up and stroking hair from his forehead.  
"Sleep then. We can fuck in the morning before you have to go back to your normal uptight self and I come to the bridge just to piss you off."

Far away, but not as far as Hux always secretly hoped, Snoke smiled at the feeling of quiet from Ren's mind. Perhaps his most wayward apprentice would behave better with a pet to care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer because I kept postponing the boning until I decided just to leave it out.


End file.
